The Resurrection
by JPBrony
Summary: A story about Duskshine. FYI Genderswapped. I will upload every Saturday.
1. Where the Hell am I?

Hey, JP here. Haven't done one in a while, "Lightningshard's Anguish" died. But here is one I think you'll enjoy. It's about memories and is rated M. Just a disclaimer, I do not own MLP, and the names featured in this story are made by the fan wiki. Thanks for your support, and enjoy.

P.S. I've noticed that my paragraphs are fairly short, so I'll try and fix them.

The Resurrection

Chapter 1: "Where the hell am I?"

My eyes slowly opened. The smell of motor oil and cheese danishes permeated my nose, and the salty sweetness of fish and chips touched my tongue. I groaned as the tiredness sunk deeply into my flesh, splitting my bones. Wait a second, my bones were split. What's going on? My eyes opened completely as I yowled in pain. All of a sudden, the bone knit back together and the pain stopped. With a quizzical expression, I put my hands where my bed is supposed to be, but they slipped as I wasn't on a bed. I was floating in an endless whiteness. I saw a figure in the void, walking towards me. As I noticed who it was, I went up and hugged him.

"Yes, hello Duskshine." said Prince Solaris.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. Glancing at the perpetual emptiness, I asked, "What happened? Where am I? Did I do something wrong? Where's-" I was cut off by Solaris' calming hand.

He sighed, and explained, much to my amazement, "You're dead."

Pause. An awkward silence.

"What?"

"You're dead. You see Duskshine, you and your friend, Rainbow Blitz, were in your F-136 Griffins, with your squadmates when you were shot down by Rebel forces over the Gulf of Mexicolt. Your funeral was yesterday."

I fell to my knees and put my hand over my head and muttered, "I let everyone down, how could this happen, why am I stuck here..."

Solaris then smiled. "But that was the bad news. Although your squadmates were destined to die that day, you and Blitz were supposed to eject, but something prevented you from doing so. You were supposed to live."

"What does that mean for me and Blitz?" I asked, a quizzical expression on my face.

"It means that you might be able to come back to life! But you have a choice: either you can come back as yourself, but this blunt physical trauma still fresh in your mind, or you can start over as a new pony, but your memory of your past life will be erased."

So, what will it be?"

As I tried to decide, I remembered the week leading up to the accident. Then I made up my mind.

"I want to..."

Author's Notes: Did you catch that Yu Yu Hakusho reference with a little twist? If you did, comment about it. Also, suggest things for later chapters. This is JPBrony, out.

Question of the Week (QOTW): If you were in Duskshine's predicament, what would you choose?

P.S. Sorry for the short(ish) chapter. :(


	2. Ecstasy

This is where it gets mature. Take your hands out of your pants, young man.

Chapter 2: Ecstasy

Third Person POV

Duskshine took her into the room, his hands tightly gripping her firm flank.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Macareina exclaimed.

"Sorry, just trying to set the mood." He lightly spun her so she landed on the bed on her back. He then jumped on top of her.

"Oof," she breathed. "You're heavy."

"You're a tough pony, I know you can handle it." He then straddled her and began pushing up and down in a swift motion. Her expression darkened.

"Hey, you don't seem very experienced at this stuff." She said. "Let me take it from here."

Using her strength, she flipped him over in a fluid motion and continued up and down. After a while and a few peaks along the way, she moved off him and laid down next to him.

"That... was... amazing." Duskshine breathed.

"Hey, at least now you have a real pony to do it with you, instead of doing it by yourself." He blushed.

They stared at the ceiling for a bit. Then he checked the clock on the wall of the farmhouse room.

"OH SHIT!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it honey?"

"Look at the time! I need to get back to the Treebrary."

"Okay, but be careful."

Duskshine wobbled out of the room, clearly intoxicated, memories of his recently lost virginity fresh in his mind. He imagined a gravestone which read, "here lies Duskshine's virginity, taken swiftly by Mac." He chuckled. It was worth it.

Duskshine POV (next day)

I woke up, a splitting headache cutting my skull in two. Oh crap, what did I do last night. I tried to remember, and the fresh flashback of my first time rushed back in a flash.

"OH PONYFEATHERS!"

My pet dragon Barbara woke up to my scream.

"What, what do you need me to do?"

I lay shaking in my bed. "I need to leave. NOW." I said.

"Why?

"Don't ask!"

I bolted out of my house. Hopefully Blitz can help me.

Mac POV

I awoke with my brother Applejack shaking me. "Mac, Mac!"

"What, what!"

"Would you mind telling me what the white stuff on the bed and the sheets is? Also, WHO'S BUCKING WATCH IS THIS?"

Aw damn, I had to explain.

"I can-"

"DON'T explain. I know what happened. You slept with somepony. Who did you sleep with?"

"Alright! I slept with my boyfriend! Don't hurt me!"

Applejack calmed down, his huffs becoming less intense.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on Duskshine. Solaris knows what would become of him if that happened. And I would never hurt you."

He sighed in relief. I put my arm around him.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that. I would never do that to him. He is the sweetest pony anyone could ever know. And you know that I would never hurt him."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to check on him now."

Duskshine POV

I ran towards Blitz's cloud home in a rush, the throbbing headache getting worse as time went on.

"Blitz!" I exclaimed, trying to wake him up.

A surprised Rainbow Blitz fell from the cloud, hitting the ground.

"Why the bucking hey- Oh, Dusk. I heard someone got lucky last night, bow chicka bah bow." He snickered.

"I didn't 'get lucky,' Blitz. This is serious. What am I going to tell Applejack?"

"Well, first of all, what exactly happened?" He grinned.

"Hey, what happens in the bedroom is none of your business! But I was drunk, and it was a mistake."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm hammered half the time, remember? I know what this feels like, and I will back you up when you talk to Applejack."

"Thanks."

Applejack POV

I saw Dusk and Blitz walking outside of Sugarcube Corner, Bubble Berry's droning caught my ear, and Duskshine grimaced as well as me.

"Hey, Dusk!" I called out. His face was one of terror as he turned and sprinted away. Even I had a hard time catching up to him. Damn, his Air Force training was paying off nicely.

"I just want to talk!" Blitz flew past Dusk, and the two of them were cornered. Blitz stammered, "I-It wasn't D-dusks fault, please don't hurt him!"

"Hey, I was just coming here to make sure Dusk was okay. I'm sure losing your virginity is quite an experience. I'm just grateful that you didn't cheat on her and she didn't cheat on you."

"Aw, then why did I get so worked up? Besides, it was a mistake."

"How was it a mistake?"

"Well, we were both drunk after that awesome party at Bubble's place, and everyone was drunk. Even Butterscotch, walking out with a random skank, and Elusive with his boyfriend, although their making out was a bit creepy. I don't like the relationship between those two at all."

"What did you just say?" A voice came from behind them.

"Oh, um... Elusive... you were here?"

"Yep, I guess it's too 'creepy' to be anywhere else, isn't it?"

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay, I just..." He turned and ran for the hills, back to Ponyville

A/N I want to apologize for the late entry. I will try to stay on schedule. I'll make it up.

JP

**QOTW: Have you lost your virginity?**

**Next Episode: Elusive**


End file.
